Ello Love
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Kole gets zapped with Mad Mod's cane when fighting him. When she wakes up, she has a British accent like Argent and Mad Mod. She ends up calling everybody love. Everbody, that is, execpt for Jericho. Now the question is why. Rated for safty. JerichoxKole
1. Chapter 1

"Morning everybody!" Kole grinned as she walked into the main room. Starfire floated over to her.

"The pleasant greetings friend! How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Starfire." Kole smiled. Her gaze slowly went over the room. It was full except for Beast Boy (who played video games until one a.m. and slept in), the three kids Raven were in charge of (who annoyed Raven into the earliest hours and slept in), and Gnarrk (who slept in anyway).

Her cobalt blue eyes fell on a boy with blond hair, apple green eyes, and a guitar; his name was Jericho. She blushed slightly.

"Waffles for anyone that wants one!" Cyborg held up a massive platter of waffles. Kole got two plates and two waffles.

She sat down next to Jericho and smiled.

"Waffle?" He looked up from his guitar. Jericho blinked a few times and took the plate. He smiled thanks. Kole smiled back.

"Your welcome."

ღ ღ ღ

The alarm sounded.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin fallowed by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash, and the rest of them, ran out of the tower.

"No way!"

"Dude!"

"The Mad Mod?"

"That's right my duckies!" he said in his cockney accent.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded. "I thought you'd give up teaching by now." Mad Mod laughed.

"Of course I did laddie! But I needed a fund for my new job!" he held up a bag of money. Raven groaned.

"You are one sad man."

"Titans! Go!" Everyone sprang into action.

After a few dozen hits, Mad Mod took out his cane.

"Dude! How many of those things do you have?" Beast Boy waved his arms around. Raven smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot." Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know you love me!" Raven had a look of embarrassment and disgust on her face.

"Whatever." Her black aurora surrounded a car and she hurled it at Mad Mod.

"Good try! But not good enough!" Mad Mod waved his cane around.

"Hi-ya!" Kole, who had crystallized, was hurled at Mad Mod by Gnarrk. The British man laughed.

"Sorry loveie!" Mad Mod zapped her with his cane and teleported himself out of there.

"At least he's stupid enough that he forgot the change." Bumblebee held up the sack of money.

"Friend Kole!" Starfire flew over to Kole. All of the girls slowly gathered around her. Kole heard them call her name, each one fading father away, before she faded away completely.

"Kole?"

"Kole?"

"Kole?"

Kole blinked her cobalt blue eyes. She was surrounded by Starfire, Jinx, Raven, and Bumblebee.

"Hey girl!" Bumblebee smiled.

"'Ello loves." Kole said in a cockney accent.

"Hey! That's my accent!" Argent put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kole sat up and shook her head wildly. "What happened? And why am I talking like a Brit?" Jinx gasped.

"Remember when Mad Mod zapped her with his cane?"

"Is that what the zap did?" Starfire looked at Kole.

"So I'm suck with this accent?"

"I think so." Raven said in her dreary monotone.

"I guess I'll be fine love." Kole stood up.

"Do you need something?" Robin asked. "Water?"

"Water would be grand, love."

"Love?" Starfire asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't blame me, love!" Kole held up her hands.

"Maybe it the accent." Argent suggested. She looked over at Kole.

"Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Kole was trudging up the stairs to the roof. She sighed and opened the door. She saw Jericho playing his guitar. Kole smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He smiled softly. "Could you play something for me?"

It was interesting to hear Kole speak in a cockney accent, but he played anyway…Truth was, she didn't really need to ask him.

"You're really good…You know that right?" Jericho blushed slightly and shook his head no.

"Why not?" He shrugged. Kole touched his arm lightly. "Well I like it. Hearing you play." Jericho smile sheepishly and began to play some more.

"Hey Kole. Hi Jericho." Robin greeted them when they came down.

"Hello love." Starfire turned her head.

"I'm sorry love." Kole said in an apologizing tone. "I just keep calling everyone 'love'. It's starting to get annoying."

"Then why don't you stop calling everybody love?" Raven asked monotonously.

"I can't love!" Raven scowled at the thought of being called 'love' and went back to her book. Kole groaned irritably and got herself something to read.

ღ ღ ღ

Kole flopped down on her new bed. She was sharing a room with Jinx. Even though Jinx's rebuttal to room with Kid Flash; who was bunking with Jericho.

"No offense." She had told Kole. Kole had waved it off. According to Robin and Cyborg, they should split up boy and girls. Just in case.

"Hey Kole." Jinx closed the door.

"Hello love." Jinx smirked.

"Still with the 'love' thing huh?" Kole nodded. "If I had to live like that, I'd lose my mind." Kole laughed.

"At least you laugh's still the same." Kole shrugged.

"I guess. But I wish my voice would go back to normal." Jinx laughed.

"Don't worry. I will. Once we face Mad Mod again." There was a knock on the door. Kole bounced off the bed.

"I'll get it." She opened the door. "Hi Jericho." Jericho blushed and smiled softly and then he handed her the book she was reading.

"Oh. I must've left this in the common room." Kole took the book gently. "Thanks Jericho." He nodded and waved. Kole smiled back before closing the door. She turned to see Jinx with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" Jinx jumped up.

"Ha!" Kole jumped back.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Okay. Since you got this new accent, you've been calling everybody 'love'. But, what's funny is that I noticed that you didn't call Jericho 'love' the entire time. You called him 'Jericho'." Kole cocked her head.

"So?"

"So. My question is, why?" Kole sat back down and blinked.

"I…I don't know love. Why is that?" Jinx shrugged.

"How would I know?" Kole turned away. Jinx snickered silently into her palm.

"Well, whatever it is, I need to know." Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kole shrugged.

"I have no idea love." Jinx snickered.

"I feel _really_ bad for you."

ღ ღ ღ

"Morning loves." Kole said drearily.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. "You're speaking in an accent _and_ a monotone." Kole sighed.

"I know I've had this accent for only a day, but I'm already tired of it." Starfire put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright Kole. We are all your friends."

"Even with your accent." Argent added. Bumblebee nodded.

"They're right." She hugged Kole. "Well, the Titans East are heading back to Steel City." She, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, and Speedy gathered their things.

"Nice seeing you guys again, Robin." Bumblebee shook hands with Robin. "See ya' later Sparky." She winked at Cyborg before the door closed.

"And don't call me Sparky!" Cyborg shook his fist in the air. The roar of rockets filled the air and soon faded away. Starfire giggled.

"Friend Bumblebee is most humorous, yes?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sparky." Bee's voice came in from the communicator.

"Hey! How'd you hear that?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Have you seen the button I planted on your communicator?" Cyborg took the small device off.

"Yeah. Cyborg out."

"Alrighty then." Raven commented flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho was outside strumming his guitar. His green eyes were closed, and his blond hair ruffled slightly in the breeze.

"Hey." He opened one eye. Kole sat down next to him. Jericho opened his other eye; he waved softly and blushed slightly.

"Nice out isn't it?" Jericho nodded. "You can keep playing Jericho." Kole added gently. He smiled and continued to play his guitar. Jericho heard Kole sigh peacefully; she leaned against him. He flinched, and stopped playing.

"What?" she sounded hurt. Jericho blinked before playing again. Kole's face fell.

"Oh." He looked at her. Kole felt his gaze. "It's nothing Jericho." Jericho looked at her sadly. He moved closer to her so she could lean against him again. Kole blushed and smiled, leaning on him again.

ღ ღ ღ

"LUNCH!" Kole and Jericho jumped. Cyborg's new loudspeakers really worked. "I got hot dogs and pizza! Tofu for BB." He added.

"Mmm. I'm starving." Kole stood up. Jericho felt his heart shatter. Did she _have_ to go? Kole gripped the door knob and turned back to Jericho.

"You coming?" Jericho shook his head. Kole shrugged. "Okay then. See you later." She disappeared as the door closed with _click_. Jericho blinked.

A few minutes later, Kole came back with three plates and two cups. She sat next to him and placed the food between them.

"I didn't know what you wanted. So I got both." Jericho blushed and smiled shyly. Kole handed him a soda.

"So. What else do you like to do besides play the guitar?" she asked before taking a bite out of her hot dog. Jericho shrugged and picked up his hot dog.

When they were done with their hot dogs, Kole pulled a piece of pepperoni off of the pizza. "I've never done this before." Jericho cocked his head.

'How could someone as pretty and sweet as Kole not hang out with a lot of people?' his question was answered with Kole's next statement.

"Gnarrk's a good friend, but…He was never really someone I could talk to. I guess I just never had any luck with friends since I've been cut off from the modern world." Jericho blinked a few times. Kole pulled another slice of pepperoni off of the pizza. "I've never really had anyone I could talk to." Jericho bit his lip and plucked a pepperoni slice off the pizza himself.

Kole giggled. "You eat pepperoni?" Jericho nodded. "I didn't take you for the pepperoni type." He shrugged.

Once they were done eating, Kole asked Jericho if he could play some more.

"Please?" She clasped her hands together and begged him. But Jericho already has his guitar in his hands and he was already strumming the strings lightly.

ღ ღ ღ

It was about three in the afternoon. Kole placed her hands on either side of her body. Her right hand landed on top of Jericho's. She gasped slightly and they moved their hands apart, both felt a shiver rush up and down their spine. Kole looked around to find something to talk about.

"Um…"

"Kole? Jericho? You guys up here?" Robin's voice came through the loud speakers. Kole walked over to the receiver.

"Yes. We're here love."

"Okay. Just wondering where you two went. We haven't seen you since this morning."

"Thanks for being so concerned love, but Jericho and I are fine up here."

"Alright. We'll call you again for dinner."

"Rodger that love." On the other end Robin put the receiver away.

"You're right Jinx. She does call Jericho 'Jericho'."

"And she calls everyone else 'love'." Starfire added.

"Now why would that be?" Raven asked, still reading her book.

"Who knows?" Robin rubbed his chin. "But there has to be a reason." Kid Flash snapped his fingers.

"Mad Mod!"

"You're right!" Robin realized. "If anyone knows what's going on, he should."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get Mad Mod to tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have an idea." Robin looked over at Raven. So did everybody else. She looked up from her book.

"What?" She sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	4. Chapter 4

"No." Raven stomped her foot on the ground. "No. No. No. No. No! I am not reading _anyone's_ mind! Especially Mad Mod's!"

"Aw! Come on Rae!" Beast Boy elbowed her.

"Oh please friend Raven!" Starfire begged. "We have to find out!"

"Or we could ask just him." Jinx pointed to the monitor. Mad Mod's image was flickering on the screen; he was robbing another bank.

"He is one sad idiot." Raven shook her head and she and the rest of the team ran out the door. Robin and Starfire made sure that Jericho and Kole were in the stampede of titans.

ღ ღ ღ

"Back again loveies?" Mad Mod asked, amused. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Look Mad Mod. You're a villain, and we're heroes."

"Dude, you should've figured it out by now!" Beast Boy waved his arms around in the air. The crazed man laughed.

"Exactly what Robbie said, I'm a villain. That's what I do best!" Mad Mod grabbed three sacks of money.

"RAVEN! NOW" Robin ordered. Raven floated up to Mad Mod; her violet eyes were closed.

"Azarath Metrion…Zinthos…" She opened her eyes and they glowed white. Raven's soul self entered Mad Mod.

"What the-" Was all anybody heard before Raven's soul self took over his mind.

Inside Mad Mod's head, Raven was disgusted. (A/n: In this story, mind and thoughts are like filing cabinets and folders.)

'Okay. Next time I do this, I get some funds.' Raven sorted though Mad Mod's mind like a filing cabinet. 'England. Tea. Biscuits…Magic canes! I'm never going to find anything about zapping canes!' Raven stumbled across a memory.

_"Magic Cane"_ it said.

'Hey look. Magic canes.' Raven took the memory and flipped though it and came found a memory labeled

_"Zapping Ability"_ Raven smirked.

'Bingo.' Her eyes scanned the documents inside. 'Wow. Well this going to give Kole a shock.' She tucked the folder under her arm and departed Mad Mod's mind.

Outside Mad Mod's mind everybody was one their toes, and Mad Mod was in a weird trance. Cyborg tapped his foot.

"Well, Raven's going to be a while." Everybody sighed and sat down.

"Hello?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"AH!" Beast Boy shot up in the air. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Anyway, Kole, you might want to see this." The empath held up the memory file. Kole snatched it out of Raven's hands.

"You welcome." Raven said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Kole muttered quickly. Her cobalt blue eyes scanned the document and widened. Kole gasped.

"Friend Kole!" Starfire flew over to her; Jericho ran over to her as well. With trembling, she dropped the file. Jinx bent down and picked it up. Pink cat-like eyes along with blue, green, masked, robotic, and many others read the folder.

"Oooh." Everyone stared and Jericho, then Kole and repeated the pattern.

Jericho cocked his head. Kole whimpered in her cockney accent.

ღ ღ ღ

Cyborg was shining an iridescent-blue flashlight Kole's eyes.

"Kole?" he asked. "Hello?"

"Impossible. There's nothing I can do. This is what I found. That's the only file about his cane." Raven looked over the document along with Robin and Jinx.

"Raven's right. Even I can't do anything." Jinx flipped though the files.

"That reminds me. Has anyone told Jericho what it mean yet?" Kid Flash asked. Kole gasped; Cyborg grinned.

"Alright! No more 'zombie-trance' thing!" Kole whimpered.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Exactly as the thing says." Kid Flash cleared his throat. "Person zapped must tell person they do not call love must confess that they are in love with that person. Or else they are stuck with a accent from which the zapper is from." Under it, Mad Mod had written:

_"Test on someone first thing."_

"Looks like Kole was his test subject." Kid Flash handed the file to Robin.

"Guess so. Well Kole, you should tell him if you want to get rid of that accent." Kole shrieked/screamed and bolted out the door.

"Alrighty then." Cyborg commented. "Who wants grilled cheese?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kole sighed. She was walking down the street. The setting sun bathed her in a scarlet glow. She looked attractive and innocent; not the best image you want in the evening.

"Mad Mod?" she called out. "Mad Mod?" Nothing. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"MAD MOD?" Kole sighed again. "I'm never going to be able to break this stupid accent."

"Don't be too sure duckie!" Kole gasped and whirled around to face him. Mad Mod was standing on top of a building.

"How do I get rid of this? How do I get break the accent?" Mad Mod laughed.

"You came all the way out here to ask me that? You are funny." He jumped down for his post. "You didn't you read the file you stole from me?"

"Yes. I. Did." She crystallized and hurled herself at Mad Mod at the same time; who dodged easily. She reverted back to normal. "Now why was I your test subject?" Mad Mod laughed again.

"Silly girl. You were a good choice."

"But why me." Kole demanded instead of asking.

"Because I did." Mad Mod flicked a switch on his cane and vanished. Kole growled and stormed off.

ღ ღ ღ

"Stupid jerk. Stupid jerk. Stupid jerk…" Kole muttered at the way back to Titans' Tower. She was still muttering when she arrived.

"Kole?" Robin asked.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"I'm fine." Kole replied bitterly. She mumbled something no one could make out and stormed off to her room.

"Okay then." Cyborg broke the tension. "Who wants a burger?"

ღ ღ ღ

When Kole closed the door, Jinx was standing in the room, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't get me wrong Kole. Now, what's going on?" Kole sighed and sat down.

"Why did _I_ have to be his test subject?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Kole, we have no idea!" Jinx told her firmly. "Raven could go back into Mad Mod's mind, but she won't. The only way to get out of this is to do what the document said: you've got to tell Jericho you love him!" Kole paled.

"And don't deny it." she sighed.

"But…What if he doesn't like me?" Jinx scowled.

"RAVEN!" Kole jumped.

"That was loud."

"What?" Raven asked irritably as she slid the door open.

"Does Jericho like Kole?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Raven looked at Kole with her eyes narrowed. Kole nodded feebly. Raven shook her head.

"Whatever. Let me just say, it's right in front of your face." Raven nodded and left. Jinx smirked.

"You see my point?" Kole whimpered.

"But-"

"'But' nothing. 'But's just a word you use when you know what to do and you won't do it." Kole blinked in astonishment.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Kid Flash."

"Naturally." Kole smirked.

ღ ღ ღ

"Kole." A voice said. Kole moaned. "Kole." The voice said again. "Kole. Get up." Kole blinked. Jinx was standing over her, arms crossed.

"Come on. We have combat practice."

"Robbie's going to be ticked!" Jinx laughed.

"'Rbbie'? You know your accent makes you say really weird things." Kole slipped her uniform over her head.

"Gee. Thanks love." She and Jinx ran outside where an impatient Robin was tapping his foot. Jinx opened her mouth to say something, but Robin cut her off.

"You're late."

"I know, but we're almost on time." Kole reasoned. The group of titans snickered. Even though Kole's accent wasn't new anymore, they still found it funny.

"Kole, go join Kid Flash, Argent, and Red Star will you?"

"Sure thing love." Kole headed over. She could've sworn she saw Jericho's face fall when she glanced at him out of the corned of her eye.

"Jinx, you're with Raven, Lightning and me." Jinx nodded and joined the group she was assigned to.

ღ ღ ღ

They had been training for three hours. Robin wiped his forehead and checked the time.

"Good job everybody!" he shouted to the others. "Time for lunch!" the wave of teenagers talked among themselves as they headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jericho?" Kole slid the roof door open. "You up here?" She looked around and smiled. Jericho waved.

"Did…Did you happen to see the document yet?" Jericho shook his head. Kole let out sigh of relief. She looked over and saw Jericho's confused face and laughed.

"It's just…nothing…You know you're cute when you're confused right?" Jericho blushed slightly. Kole smiled and then sighed.

"T-The file said that…Whoever Mad Mod zapped, would be stuck with his accent until…they admitted to the person that they didn't call 'love' that they…you know…love them." He nodded casually.

'Okay. She tells whoever that she loves them and-wait…WHAT?!' Jericho's green eyes widened. It hit him: "I'm the one she never called 'love'!" Kole sighed.

"Are you mad? Do you hate me now?" Jericho shook his head. Kole blinked.

"So…is it okay if I said that…I love you?" Jericho smiled at her and nodded.

"Um…" Kole put her arms around him and hugged Jericho softly. She took a deep breath. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. He laid his arms around her and returned the hug.

Suddenly, Kole felt as if she couldn't breathe. Jericho pulled back. He had a look of concern in his eye.

Kole dropped to the floor of the roof and placed on hand on her chest and the other on the ground. Jericho knelt down next to her. Kole's throat tightened and she gasped; she slumped on to the ground. Jericho put his hand under her head.

"Jericho?" She asked…Without the cockney accent. Kole gasped and sat up. "The accent! It's gone!" she squealed and glomped Jericho who fell over backwards She giggled.

"Oops."

ღ ღ ღ

"Kole! Jericho!" Jinx walked over. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jinx grinned.

"Your voice! It's normal!"

"Ah-hem." Jinx gazed over at Argent.

"Sorry. Well your accent's gone!"

"Boo-yah!" (You could guess who that came from.) "Who wants waffles?"

"Oh me please!" Starfire waved her hand in the air. "I shall consume then with shredded cheese and the fish of tuna." Everyone grimaced.

"Ew." Argent muttered under her breath. Kole giggled.

"Alright Robin. Pay up." Raven held out her palm. Robin growled and slapped fifty dollars in cash into Raven's pale hand.

"Thank you." She counted the money and walked over to Beast Boy. She held out her palm again. "Don't forget, you owe money too." Beast Boy grumbled as he handed her twenty dollars. Raven smirked and went around collecting money. She stopped at Jericho and Kole.

"What's this?" Kole smiled/laughed. (A/n: Well, I guess you smile when you laugh, but you know what I mean.)

"This is the money that these sad people owe you two."

"Why?"

"They said that you two wouldn't fall in love. We've been having this bet since they day we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil." Kole laughed again.

"Really? I am sorry, but you are pathetic!" She took the cash. "But thanks!" Kole took Jericho's hand.

"Come on Jericho! We're going shopping!" He looked back at the rest of them.

"Call it a date!" Kid Flash called after him. Jericho looked shocked and dazed at the same time. The door closed behind them.

"Aw." Starfire cooed. "They are…cute? Yes?" Robin started to laugh.

ღ ღ ღ

Afterwards, Jericho and Kole were sitting on the roof together. Both were exhausted after what had happened that day. The sun had sat and the moonlight bathed the two teenagers. She scooted closer to him. Their hands met softly; Jericho's face flushed.

Without warning, Kole placed both hands on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Kole finally pulled back slowly. Jericho's eyes were closed as if he was savoring the moment. Kole smiled and blushed.

"Sorry." She giggled. Jericho shook his head and smiled.

"Does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jericho nodded and put his arms around her protectively. Kole sighed and smiled in the dark. Then again, she didn't even have to ask.

ღ The End ღ

**Well, my very sad attempt at humor. It's more fluffy/romantic than funny, but at least I tried. Right? Oh well. I was this close to having Cyborg boom over the intercom and say:**

**"Who wants movie popcorn and butter?" For laughs. But that would ruin the moment. Oh well. Just picture it okay? Or better yet:**

**(Welcome to the alternate ending!)**

"Does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jericho nodded and put his arms around her protectively. Kole sighed and smiled in the dark. Then again, she didn't even have to ask...

"MOVIE MARATHON!!! Who wants popcorn and butter?" Cyborg's voice made them jump. Jericho guestured towards the door. Kole smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go."

ღ The End ღ


End file.
